I Won't Give Up
by Sharona1981
Summary: CM Punk and Kofi Kingston have something to tell Sharona. Better summary inside. Non-explicit slash. Features my OC, Sharona Vincenzi


I Won't Give Up

**CM Punk and Kofi Kingston reveal their secret to Sharona. Oneshot. If you're offended by slash, look away now. Not explicit. No offence intended- this exists solely because of Chapter 4 of 'Whatever Else Happens'. Title taken from the beautiful Jason Mraz song. **

'_You're the best friend that I ever had;_

_I've been with you for a long time,_

_And I want you to know that my feelings are true-_

_I really love you._

_Oh, you're my best friend…'_

-**Queen, 'You're My Best Friend'**

**/**

Phil Brooks was not the judgmental type; as far as he was concerned, how people chose to live their lives was none of his business. The 'Straight-Edge' life was one of 'no booze, no drugs, no promiscuous sex', and was one he was fully committed to. He had never, ever been interested in getting drunk or high, and to him, sex was something you did with someone you cared about.

Even if that someone was a man.

He hated labels-Phil didn't consider himself gay or bisexual or whatever the hell else people wanted to call it. He considered himself a man who loved with his heart, not with his eyes. Whatever people wanted to call that was up to them.

All his past relationships had primarily been with women, but there had been brief relationships with men too, which he'd hidden from almost everyone, except his closest friends. Colt knew all about it, and still made lame jokes about Phil secretly wanting to jump his bones.

Sharona knew too, and, understanding girl that she was, had simply chuckled and said, 'Jeez, Phil, leave a few guys for us _girls_ too, huh?'

But she didn't know about what was going on with Kofi.

Hell, sometimes _he_ didn't know what was going on with Kofi-this relationship had well and truly knocked him for six…

/

Phil and Kofi had hit it off as friends right off the bat, but Phil had got no impression whatsoever that he was in any way attracted to guys-even though Phil was himself attracted to him instantly. He'd never dated a man of colour before, not that that mattered. Kofi was just fun to be around, easy-going, sweet.

And Phil had fallen hook, line and sinker, without even realizing it.

When, several months ago, Kofi had kissed him, right out of the blue, Phil had thought his heart would explode. He wasn't the vulnerable type, he had been hurt too much too often for that, but this guy with the dreadlocks and the soft voice had somehow exposed his heart, leaving him feeling uncharacteristically fragile. And at the same time, like he could take on the world.

When he and Kofi finally confessed that they loved each other-those three words were ones Phil had always been somewhat averse to, since it meant really trusting someone, and he really had difficulty doing that-they made the decision to tell Shar. Colt already knew and accepted the relationship without question-'You're my best friend-you think stupid shit like who you hold hands with bothers me?' He'd joked.

But Shar meant the world to him too, to both him _and_ Kofi-she deserved to know the truth…

/

Outside Shar's front door, Phil tugged nervously at the collar of his Ramones t-shirt, while Kofi regarded him fondly and chuckled. 'Dude, we aren't meeting your _parents_.' He grinned. 'This is Shar-you know she'll be cool with this.'

Phil snorted. 'Yeah, you realize the whole 'meet the parents' thing is never gonna happen with me, right?' He replied. 'I mean, I'm not ashamed of this, of _us_, but…they wouldn't get it. Hell, they never got _me_, much less…'

Kofi grabbed his hand, tugging him closer, his expression now serious but tender. 'Phil, it's okay.' He assured him. 'I was kidding. This is different. It's Shar.'

And Phil knew that, but it didn't stop him being nervous. Shar had been incredible when he'd told her about his attraction to men, but this was _Kofi._ This was her _friend_. And they'd kept it from her for months.

What if she didn't accept it?

He loved Kofi-but he couldn't bear it if he lost Shar's friendship.

Just as he was thinking it, the door swung open, and Sharona stood in the doorway, her eyes lighting up when she saw who was standing there. 'My boys!' She exclaimed, reaching out to hug them both. 'This is a surprise! What are you two doing here?'

As she ushered them inside and closed the door, Kofi and Phil exchanged a look and followed her into the kitchen.

'You guys want coffee?' She called over her shoulder. 'I've just made a pot.'

When no reply was forthcoming, she turned around, frowning when she saw them just standing there, staring at their shoes.

'Wanna tell me what's wrong?' she enquired, and they looked at each other, and then Phil said, quietly, 'You might wanna sit down, Shar.'

'Oh, shit.' Shar swore, but remained standing. 'Did the cops pull you over again? Did you get in trouble or something?'

Despite himself, Phil grinned. 'You know that doesn't happen anymore.' he replied. 'Not since I got the bus. And the only reason I used to get pulled over is because I was travelling with Bob Marley Junior over here.'

Kofi playfully punched him on the shoulder. 'Right-says the guy who looks like a narcotic squad's wet dream.' He cracked.

Sharona stared at them for a moment, and then she started to smile. 'Are you two here to tell me that you've finally taken your heads out of your asses and realized you're meant for each other?' She sighed.

They both gaped at her until she burst out laughing. 'I thought so.' She grinned. 'You two have been making eyes at each other for so long, I was about to lock you in a room together. Good to know that that won't be necessary.' She paused, then asked, 'So, when did this revelation take place?'

Now looking slightly ashamed, Kofi and Phil exchanged another look, and Kofi admitted, 'We've been seeing each other a few months, Shar.'

Sharona now looked slightly taken aback. 'A few _months_?' She repeated. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

When they didn't reply, she swore and added, 'You didn't really think this would bother me, did you? You know me better than that.' She paused, then asked, her question directed at Phil, 'Does Colt know?'

He nodded slowly, the hurt look on Shar's face breaking his heart. 'I've known Colt since we were just kids starting out, Shar.' He tried to explain. 'Plus, he saw us and put two and two together. I just thought that because Kofi was your friend too, that…'

'That I'd _what_, Phil?' Now he knew she was mad-she only called him Phil when she was; otherwise, she always called him Punk. 'Think it was disgusting? That I wouldn't want to be friends with either of you anymore? That's _bullshit_ and you know it!'

Kofi, ever the mediator, stepped forward to take her hand. 'We didn't wanna lose you, Shar.' He said gently. 'Maybe we were scared, maybe we were just plain stupid. But we're here now. And all we want is your blessing.'

Tears welling up in her eyes, Sharona flung her arms around Kofi's neck. 'My blessing?' She echoed. 'You have more than my blessing-I'm thrilled for both of you.'

She approached Phil, arms wide. His face was working, and she knew that Mister 'I Don't Like Showing My Feelings' was fighting tears.

'C'mere, you.' She said softly, and he went willingly into her embrace as she hugged him tightly. 'You _moron_-did you really think this would matter to me? You're as good as family-I love you, regardless.'

Phil extricated himself from her embrace and pulled a face. 'This is all getting too 'Hallmark' for my taste.' He joked, and Sharona rolled her eyes, turning to Kofi.

'You sure you know what you're letting yourself in for?' She asked, and Kofi laughed.

'He can act tough all he wants.' He replied. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

As Sharona beamed at her friends, she added, 'Now all I have to do is tell Sheamus.'….

/

**Pointless? Sappy? Maybe. But this got inside my head and clung on for dear life until I wrote it down. I hope you'll review. Thank you. : ) Ellen. **


End file.
